


Macro

by ide_cyan



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Two of Them
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by another (well-known) crossover I've seen in macro form.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Macro

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another (well-known) crossover I've seen in macro form.

And then Irene Waskiewicz shot Sherlock. The End.


End file.
